Signs are important devices used for display of information including text messages and symbols. Commercial establishments often use signs for attracting the attention of prospective customers. Signs provide readily observable information as to services and products offered at the business, as well as provide ornamental features, through display of symbols and graphics, including trademarks and logos.
Signs take on different forms, including printed non-illuminated signs and illuminated signs. Illuminated signs can be internally lighted or externally lighted. Neon signs are one type of internally lighted illuminated sign. Neon signs are formed from elongated glass tubes that are bent into shapes to form letters (typically) but also to form ornamental designs or symbols. The glass tube contains neon gas that upon excitement by high voltage illuminates with a vibrant color having a substantially even glow. The vibrant color attracts the attention of prospective customers while the even glow provides uniformity in appearance of the sign.
While neon signs are ornamentally attractive, there are drawbacks to their use. The glass tubes are susceptible to breakage, so neon signs must be handled with care and positioned so that they are not susceptible to contact or movement. Manufacture of neon signs is labor intensive, particularly in that the glass tubes are formed by hand craft. Neon signage typically is expensive due to these factors. Neon signage also requires strong, rigid supports for the glass tube and for the electrical equipment to power the sign.
Recently, developments have been made in signage devices that provide the advantageous illuminative effects of neon signage while reducing the susceptibility to these drawbacks. These developments include the use of discrete, brilliant light emitting sources, such as light emitting diodes (LEDS) that are disposed in a spaced-apart association with elongated thin-wall translucent members. However, the use of discrete light sources may create non-uniform emissions of light from the light emitting surfaces. These variations in intensity or “hot spots” result in light emission areas that are more brilliant than a desired overall uniformity of glow. In response, other developments have provided what is said to be enhanced uniformity with satisfactory brightness. Devices that gainfully use such developments however continue to require significant labor to manufacture.
Nevertheless, there remains a need in the art for signage devices that provide desirable neon light characteristics without the associated significant labor costs and while reducing the susceptibility of the signage devices to problems associated with neon signs and electronic signs that replicate neon signage lighting. It is to such that the present invention is directed.